Nightly Sorrows
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: [SasuSaku] Three years... Three years I should've forgot him...


I guess this is like a drabble/story type thing... anyways... enjoy.

♥MmFlamerosemM

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... and I never will, sadly.

* * *

Sitting on a bench were he left me that faithful, sorrowful night three years ago. Three years... three years that I should've forgot him... but something keeps holding me back. Something... some type of spirit that still remains. I don't know what it is. It hurts too much though. Like all the time you rejected me but I bounced right back because I could at least see your face. Now... your voice still whispers 'Thank you' in my ears and your handsome face haunts my dreams. It seems that I can't close my eyes without seeing you or seeing the smirk when you told me I was annoying on that faithful day, I guess night, how long I have sat here? An hour, a day... no I have sat here everyday after completing my rounds at work staring at the ground with my head cupped into my hands. My eyes close shut and a few tears leak out. Yes, that's what I do. I sit, I remember, I cry. Every tear that fell was a reminder that my heart is breaking... and won't be repaired anytime soon. Too many came out already... so much to fix... My last request for you, Sasuke... Make sure that you remember us... your friends... you took the easy way out... I've gotten stronger... all for you... I love you too much Sasuke-kun... to let you go. 

**Diary of Sakura Haruno**

A girl with cherry blossom hair and leaf green eyes looked up into the night sky. Unshed tears were threatening to fall like the past three years. She rapidly blinked them back since to _him, _it showed weakness. She wrapped herself up in the coat from the chill of the night. She stopped in the park near the gate where he left and her eyes still fixed to the sky. The moon illuminated the ground below her and had a special glow in her eye. She closed her eyes and saw a picture of him popped up. Her tears started to fall and she screamed to the heavens,

"WHY! Why did you have to go! Sasuke, you bastard! You're hurting the entire village! Can't you see that much? Naruto misses having his rival/friend around for a spar; Kakashi-sensei even isn't reading his books normally, like everyday normal. Hell, I'm dying! I need you!" Sakura hit her knees on the ground and bent over and started to hit the ground. "Can't you see that? I have improved. I've gotten stronger for you. I love you, Sasuke-kun. Why won't you come back?"

The moon hid behind the clouds and left Sakura in complete darkness. A couple minutes later, her tears stopped but the rain came pouring down. It felt like thousands upon thousands of needles poking into her flesh. She turned to her back so she could feel the cold rain on her now cold skin, cold face, cold heart. A hollow laugh escaped from her throat as she fell asleep.

In the shadows of the trees, a pair of onyx eyes was looking at the grown female of a teammate. After he left, he couldn't get the pink-hair beauty out of his head. So after a year, he came about once a week and watched her without being seen. He was tempted to go and see her but he still haven't completed his dream... his goal... his ambition... to kill his brother. He wanted so much but could only have so little. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke wanted her but couldn't. He watched her from the trees and in a few minutes he could see her sleeping form.

He stepped out of the spot and started to head back to the Sound. Before he started though, he picked Sakura and placed her on a bench, the same one three years ago. He stared at her angel-like face; studying... remembering... thinking that it's better this way. He started back on his way to Sound without making any noise.

_**That night, two souls were broken but they would soon rise. Maybe not tonight, tomorrow, or the next year. They'll know when. Right now though, it's not the time.**_

* * *

Yeah, I know it's not the best but it's something I thought of after seeing the 'faithful' episode. So flames and comments are accepted. 


End file.
